


The morning after

by Gizmo, Granjolrass



Series: Chronicle of a student revolution [6]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, sex in the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-07 23:07:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gizmo/pseuds/Gizmo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Granjolrass/pseuds/Granjolrass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This wasn't a one night. Not for Jehan. At least he hoped....</p>
            </blockquote>





	The morning after

Of everything in my life, I never expected that I would wake up by Grantaire’s side. He was still sleeping right now. I’ve never see him like this. Carefree, relaxed, without a twinkle of tiredness in his eyes and wine as blood. He should be like that more often, because he was beautiful. My eyes run down his naked body and I feel myself blushing at the memories of his harsh mouth on mine, his strong hands on me, his voice breathing my name out in pleasure. I shiver. What a night.

I know I started to feel something for him the first time he came with us. We spent the morning drawing cards to hold and it’s the first time I saw him laughing at things other than Enjolras and because he was too drunk. When I saw him concentrate in his painting, away from the world, I felt my heart beating fast. Not many people can see Grantaire as anything else than a drunk cynical guy. But forgetting that he’s an artist. And a good one. And every artist haves a strong and sensitive soul. And the more I learn about him the more I was attracted to him. But I know the guy had something for Enjolras. Something that will never be reciprocated and will kill him. And it made me sad thinking about it because if he just looked at me he would have find someone who actually wants to be with him even if he didn’t believed in our cause.

But thanks to Combeferre’s advice, yesterday I went for it. In the first place I wanted to read him one of the dozen of poem I wrote for him. But Ferre was right about the fact that maybe Grantaire wouldn’t get the hint. So during the party, he was making me laugh and telling me how a good friend I was and he was happy to have us around. He was telling me how he felt safe and happy for the first time in years and he liked us all. Coming from him this confidence was huge. And I couldn’t help myself and I kissed him…right on the balcony. And when he kiss me back and his hand found my hair I felt my whole world turn upside down.

I sigh, butterflies in my stomach and poetry in my head. Oh the things I will be able to write. I look at him once more and seeing he was shivering I put the blanket on his shoulder before getting out of bed slowly not to wake him up. I will be back in a few seconds; I just needed to go to the bathroom so I could spend the rest of my morning looking at him sleeping. I think that is my new favorite hobby.

After putting his sweatpants on I went out of his room quietly to meet Éponine wrapped in a towel getting out of the bathroom. I blush even harder, not really prepared to talk to her right now. I forgot she lives with Grantaire. «Good morning» I said with a calm voice and she smiles. «Good morning Jehan. Did I wake you up?» She asks but I shake my head. «No, not at all. And I should ask the question in fact… did we disturb you I mean… we were a bit loud.» I blush even harder and Éponine burst into laughter which makes me red even more. «Oh I just got home don’t worry. I know R is loud with sex. I slept at E and Courf’s house. Don’t worry. » She winks at me and let me the room as she went into hers.

After doing my business I was to go back to Grantaire’s room but I couldn’t help to see Éponine going to all her wardrobe a bit frustrated. «What’s wrong? » I ask entering her room. It was small. Really small. Enough for a bed, a table and a wardrobe. But this whole apartment was like a shoebox. Maybe it was a bit sad to see that she didn’t seem to have a lot of procession. The room was barely decorated except with her school book, a few pictures and what I could bet would be some painting from Grantaire. I know his touch when he draws.  «Nothing I just hate when I hate with Cosette and her father. I remind me how little _proper_ clothing I have. » She said. She was trying to joke but the wrinkle on her nose showed she was upset. I never notice she had a complex with Cosette, they were such close friend. And even if Cosette look like a porcelain doll she never did a word at anyone’s expend or even judging anyone style. So why Éponine was making a big deal out of it. «Dos it have to be proper clothing?» I said, reusing her words. Éponine adjusts her towel and nod a bit desperate. «Her father wants to meet me to probably give me a job I can’t wear jeans and a t-shirt and its barely all I have. » Oh. Yeah I get that.

I sat to her bed and look at the clothes on it. I manage to grab a pair of leggings and a long shirt simple and sweet. That could be great together. A bit transparent though. So I took one of her black top to go under and present her the mix. She looked at me like she was about to kiss me. «Oh my Jehan….oh that’s perfect. Oh my God thank you.» She kisses my cheek quickly and went into the bathroom changing herself. I laugh and look around, curious a bit. As I was trying to find a jewelry she could wear with that I found my eyes captivated by the picture of her holding a smaller boy with another tall girl that look exactly like her but with brown hair.  Éponine came back finding me with the picture in the hand, studying their faces, wondering their story. «Who are they?»  I asked, curious. «My sister and my brother. They live in Montreuil» She said with a sad and melancholic smile. She seems to miss them. «Oh». I didn’t know she even had brother and sister. She never talked about it except to say her family was there.

«So is it enough?» She was turning on herself and I understood it wasn’t the time to ask about her past but to help her calm down. I nod. «Prettier than a flower who blossom.» I said. She rolled her eyes but I saw her smile. So I guess she appreciated it. I motion her to sit beside me and after she did I start braiding her hair. It would be lovely with it. At first she seems surprise but let me did it. «So…you and R. Was it a onetime thing. » I bite my lips, taking my time to answer as I decide to redo her braid with a ribbon I just found on her bed. «I don’t know… To be honest I hope not. » My heart shrink at the idea that I might have been a one night stand for Grantaire. It was better than nothing, but I’d like more. «Well, fair warning R isn’t the guy who deals with emotion by thinking about it. I don’t know if you want a friend with benefits thing or a more serious relationship but….if you want to know and not hurt yourself, talk to him.» Her words got me worried. Did she seriously think I could ask him to be my boyfriend like that. I know Éponine know him more than everyone, but did I have enough courage to have _The talk._ It took me everything to kiss him yesterday. «Thanks I’ll consider that» I simply say as I finish her braid. She looks at me with a soft smile before going to the mirror to see what I did. From the smile on her lips I knew she liked it.

Soon enough she left the apartment and I strip myself down to go back to Granitaire who never notice I went helping his roommate. I look at him sleep a bit more before closing my eyes, letting my thoughts get the better of me. Éponine gave me her okay to date Grantaire and for me it means a lot because I knew how those two were protective about each other. But the fact that he was still in Enjolras spell was worrying me. Am I good enough to make him forget. Am I good enough to replace our leader?

\--

I must have fall back asleep because it was Grantaire’s arm around me and his lips on my neck that woke me up. I let out a gasp before opening my eyes to meet the one from the boy I love. My heart beat fast as I realise that I just don’t have a bit of a feeling for him. I’m really in love. And the way he looks at me right now makes me melt. «Good morning J. » He says before playing a bit with my hair. I smile and play with his. I love the feeling of my finger in his curl. «Slept well?» I ask. He chuckle before pulling me closer to him. «Oh yeah.» I laugh with him, blushing against his chest, his finger now traveling on my back.

We stayed like this in silence for quite a while. My hand playing with one of his, the other traveling on my back giving me goose bump. Cuddles. Something that one night done share. I hope.  «I like you» I said to him after pushing myself to have the same courage as yesterday. If Éponine told me we should talk about us quickly it’s because she might know what I fear to happen; did Grantaire slept with me to forget Enjolras for a night. My head stood up so I could meet his eyes who were looking at me, a bit clueless. «Like…a lot.» I bite my lips, my heart was beating so fast I was about to throw up. But seeing he wasn’t talking I continue. The small courage I had was starting to fade away. «And… I don’t know what’s yesterday night was for you but…for me it was… it’s….hm..» I lower my eye, unable to look at him.

I was a poet, I was good with words. But right now Grantaire was making me speechless and unable to make a clear sentence.

«I…I don’t want it to be over. I want to wake up like this every day by your side. I want to feel your arm around me when you sleep, I want to know what’s in your head, in your heart, I want to spend time watching you painting, I want to be more than just friend. I want to….» Grantaire stop my speech my putting his lips against mine in a strong but soft and tender kiss. Nothing he gave me yesterday. «Hey Jehan relax I won’t bite you. Calm down. Speak your mind. » He said keeping my face into his hand. And I couldn’t help but felt tears into my eyes. I never saw him so caring and loving in all my life. That’s the Grantaire I was in love with. The sensitive and caring person he was before building wall with his alcohol and his bad jokes. I took a deep breath. Before everything. I had to ask him the real question. The one that was making me scared to admit my feeling. «Did you sleep with me because you can’t have Enjorlas.»

I saw the tenderness in Grantaire’s eyes go away and a cold dark glance of him. He let my face go and his face got sadder. I could feel my heart brake as he tenses up. I was right. And I was a fool. He wasn’t answering that was the worst. No. I couldn’t stand it. I shouldn’t have listen Ferre and I should have kept my feelings to myself. Because now both of us will be awkward. I jeopardise our friendship because I couldn’t help myself. I was starting to understand Enjolras and his idea of not even caring about love. It might write great poem but when you fall you broke your wings. Does that night of happiness was worth the sadness in my heart right now….

I sat up on the bed, put my hand on my face for a second so I could stop myself from crying in front of him. I wanted to have at least a bit of pride. And then I was about to leave, take my clothes and call Feuilly but Grantaire’s hand grabs mine. «Don’t go.» He says. I oblige. I sit on the bed and put my knees on my chest while he was sitting up by my side. «I…sorry about my silence I..you just took me by surprise. » I nod and wait for him to talk. Because I had nothing to say.  «And the answer is no.» «Look I can’t have him and I know that. But I don’t want to be in his shadow for the rest of my life. I loved him. He didn’t. End of story.» A man of word like I was couldn’t help but notice something. «You said loved.»

«Well…why hang onto something I can’t have and makes me just drink even more. I don’t know if my liver can take it.» He tries to joke. That was a bit funny. A small smile crack my lips even if I didn’t want him. «Sorry if you felt used. That wasn’t what I wanted.» He looks at me with an apologetic smile and I felt bad now. God I understand Éponine when she told me he wasn’t good with his emotion but I guess it’s part of his charm. «No no its not that!» I said putting my hand on his. We look at each other and once more I fall into being speechless and unable to say clearly how I felt. How does he do that. I mix our finger together and a small smile grow on his face. I wrote about love doesn’t of time; I even fell in love before. But being in love with Grantaire was asking me a courage I didn’t even know I had. «I might not be Enjolras. But I love you Grantaire. I do. And I want that... us… to be something.»

Grantaire presses my hand a bit harder before looking at me with a confused and scared look. «I am no good Jehan. I don’t want you to try to fix me. I am what I am and I might be someone people want to change and when they see I am hopeless they leave and I just dragged them down the whole relation I don’t…..» This time it was my lips that shut him to talk as I kiss him softly. «I don’t care R. I don’t want to change you. I love you for who you are. Forget the others who want to change you! You are perfectly imperfect.» Grantaire looks at me with eyes I never saw before, takes my face into his hand as I feel my heart skipping a beat. «Jehan…» He whispers. I could see the confusion, the fear but also the hope in his face. I stroke my hand to his face as our lips met in a kiss that meant more than four hundred poems. 

It starts out gentle, but as we continue, or desire grows. The kiss turns into a hungry, desperate thing. The time for words is over. My mouth parts slightly, allowing his tongue entrance and he quickly obliges. Soon our tongues are clashing in a battle that he quickly wins. A moan escapes my lips, muffled by the kiss. «R.»  I murmur, placing my hand on his cheek. My fingers brush against his slight stubble, kissing his jaw lightly before returning to his lips. My heart is pounding in my chest so fast I think it might explode. There’s a sharp intake of breath as I feel his rough, calloused hands on me, pushing me back on the bed.

His hand traces along my body as he leans down to capture my lips again. I groan as I feel his growing hardness against my stomach. The feel of his body against mine sends a wave of desire through me. I harden embarrassingly fast, but I can’t help it when it comes to R. He has this effect on me like no one else ever has, or ever will. I let out a breathy moan as my need rubs against him and I can feel him grin into the kiss. «Ah!» I let out a desperate gasp as I feel his hand ghosting on my inner thigh as his lips relocate to my shoulder. I clutch his hair desperately as he teases me, tracing his finger in small circles. He licks and bites and kisses his way down until I’m writhing beneath him, my body desperate for his touch. «Please R.» I whisper, gripping his hair tightly. «Please-» My words are cut off as I feel his lips on my cock, already glistening with precum. A noise akin to a whimper escapes my lips as he takes the head into his mouth. My back arches, fingers clutching the sheets as I move up towards him, needing more of his touch. He lets out a small chuckle, pushing my hips down as he bobs his head, taking the rest of my length into his mouth. Another groan escapes my lips as I move my hand to grab a fistful of his hair. «R. » I moan, my hips bucking against him despite his efforts to restrain me. He continues, head moving up and down, tongue dancing against me. His movements quicken and I know I’m close. «R, Oh God-» I gasp, releasing into his mouth. His hand grips the base, greedily devouring every drop before he comes back up to reclaim my lips.

The kiss is much more gentle than I expect as he settles next to me, his fingers threading through my hair as I try to regain my breath. I smile warmly at him, turning to look into those blue eyes that have captured my heart. «I think I love you R. » I whisper, finally gaining the courage I needed. He stares at me for a long moment, kissing me once on the lips before he finally responds. «I think I love you too. »

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for my ADORABLE Grandjolrass for correction and helping me with the smut.  
> I hope you liked this one.  
> Thanks for reading  
> Xx


End file.
